In general, in a refrigeration cycle device, a refrigeration cycle circuit is configured by connecting a compressor, a reversing valve (as necessary), a heat radiator (or a condenser), a decompressor, such as a capillary tube or an expansion valve, and an evaporator to each other with piping. In addition, by circulating a refrigerant in the inside thereof, a cooling action or a heating action is performed.
As the refrigerant in the refrigeration cycle device, halogenated hydrocarbons which are called fluorocarbons (fluorocarbons are defined by the standard ANSI/ASHRAE 34 and are described as ROO or ROOO, and hereinafter, simply referred to as ROO or ROOO), and which are derived from methane or ethane, are known.
As a refrigerant for the above-described refrigeration cycle device, R410A is widely used. However, the global warming potential (GWP) of the refrigerant R410A is 1730 which is high, and there is a problem from a viewpoint of preventing global warming.
Here, from the viewpoint of preventing global warming, as a refrigerant having a low GWP, for example, R1123 (1,1,2-trifluoroethylene) and R1132 (1,2-difluoroethylene) have been suggested (for example, refer to PTL 1 or PTL 2).
However, the stability of R1123 (1,1,2-trifluoroethylene) and R1132 (1,2-clifluoroethylene) is low compared to that of refrigerants of the related art, such as R410A, and in a case where radicals are generated, there is a concern that the refrigerant may change into another compound due to a disproportionation reaction. Since a disproportionation reaction is accompanied by large thermal emission, there is a concern that the reliability of the compressor and the refrigeration cycle device may deteriorate. Therefore, in a case where R1123 or R1132 is used in the compressor and the refrigeration cycle device, it is necessary to suppress a disproportionation reaction.